All That Glitters is Not Gold
by SunnyWinterClouds
Summary: Peter Bishop has a funny way of making her dreams come true.


**Trying to get a oneshot out every week, so here you have it.**

_All That Glitters is Not Gold~~~~~_

Peter Bishop has a funny way of making her dreams come true.

He confessed to her, once, during a game of Full Disclosure, that it's become somewhat of a life goal for him – if the opportunity arises, or if he's just in the mood to make her happier than he already usually does, he'll go to any lengths necessary to fulfill whatever distant desire she's got at the back of her mind. They're normally sweet but relatively minor gestures, like taking her to that restaurant she likes that's always booked or getting her concert tickets whenever they have a night off. He's a firm believer that she doesn't get out enough, doesn't let her hair down nearly as often as he'd like, and it's his solemn duty as her boyfriend to help her ease into a night of non-work related activities and pluck her golden strands from the severe ponytail she tends to confine them to.

_You look beautiful when you laugh, _he told her, with such complete and utter conviction that she believed him without a moments doubt, _and I like it when I'm the reason you smile._

It's funny that he phrased it like that, because she doesn't think he'd believe her if she told him how little she used to let her lips upturn before she met him. Since the moment he laid eyes on her, he'd thought she was too serious, her walls built too tall, her feelings too confined, but the truth is that she'd been _worse_ before him. He doesn't realise just how much he's done for her, how much he's brightened the world she lives in, and she's not going to take his uplifting spirits for granting ever again.

Olivia can't remember most of her life in this timeline. The notion of Nina being her mother figure is frankly disturbing, and she has great trouble trying to identify Lincoln as someone she once could have been romantically interested in. Maybe she just can't see him properly because she has Peter now, her sweet and funny and beautiful Peter that she thinks of as her very own Prince Charming. The thought of liking Lincoln as anything more than a friend when she has a blue eyed god to share a life with is preposterous, so her judgement is clouded.

But she remembers that she wasn't happy. Or she _was_ happy, _thought_ she was happy, when in reality she was miserable in comparison to the life she has now. She was lonely, and she was sad, and she'd given up on ever truly enjoying life. And now she's in love, and the universes are healing, and her job is still time-consuming but she has a little family unit to do it with and if she gets the chance to live like a normal person she's pretty sure she'll decline in favour of saving the world with her soulmate and his loveable father.

She now knows what he's done for her, and there's no way she could thank him enough for being there to make things she only ever dreamed of a reality.

And it's not just the things he does that he _knows_ she wants, like bringing her coffee in the morning and doing the dishes when she's tired - he'll sometimes get a random burst of sweetness and do something she's always secretly longed for but never voiced. He picks out books he thinks she'll like from the library when there's nothing better to do, and he leaves sticky notes with cute rhymes on them when he can't spend the night at her place.

When she was a teenager, she'd always secretly hoped that she'd get a song written for her and _just_ for her one day, and he composes a piano piece entitled _Olivia_ on a rainy Sunday afternoon for the sole reason that he wanted to. As she grabs his hands from the keys and presses him against his ebony piano to make love to him, she can't for the life of her think of something she did to get lucky enough to have him in her life. She doesn't know why he loves her, even though he takes great pleasure in listing the reasons, but she's well aware that she's the most blessed person in this universe, in _both_ of the universes, because she's the one who he wants to go home with every night. He drapes his arm around her and only her, and she'll be damned if she's going to question his feelings towards her when she can be basking in the bliss of his affection.

One day not too long ago, when he was off on a snack spree with Walter and she was left alone in the lab office without a single lead on the case they were working, she'd put down her paperwork and had gotten out a blank sheet of paper to write on. She needed a break, and Peter had always been an inspiration to her, so she'd decided on a list of pros and cons in their relationship. She wasn't honestly too surprised when she couldn't think of a single thing to put in the _cons_ column. His soft snoring was far more adorable than annoying, and his awful singing voice was so endearing that it made her heart hurt. She finally put down _cocky_ into the section, only to erase it moments later because it was too sexy to go there. That was when she gave up, deciding that coming up with something she didn't like about Peter was harder than working the case, and folded the list up to save it for later.

She finds it today, and it takes an hour of brainstorming before she discovers something she genuinely doesn't like about Peter. It's got nothing to do with him, really - he probably hates it as much as she does, but it's a con and she writes it down anyway.

_Glimmers when I'm scared._

This is partially because it's a reminder that he's from the other side, and the alternate universe brings up all kinds of unwanted memories for her. About how she almost lost him, those weeks when she _did _lose him and how she hated him when she finally made her way back to him. She briefly wonders if his time spend with her alternate should go in the cons sections, but his past actions aren't actually his qualities so she doesn't write them down.

But she also hates the shine that envelopes him on certain occasions because it is proof, evidence beyond doubt that she is scared. She doesn't like being scared. She doesn't like _admitting_ that she's scared, and when the golden glow radiates from his skin she knows there's no denying it.

And lastly, because when she was seven years old, she fell in love with the mail man. She loved his hat and the curlicue mustache he sported and the fact that he was always smiling. She'd told her mother, who had humoured her before turning serious and giving her some advice that she'd never forget.

_Just remember, Olive - not all that glitters is gold._

When Peter shimmers, she can't help but think back on this, and she remembers her mother and that's another reason she hates that he glows.

Yet...

Peter Bishop glitters, _literally,_ and there's no doubt in her mind that he's golden.

**a/n wrote till I got bored & its unbetaed**


End file.
